


Put On The Suit

by messedupstargazer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Between Avengers (2012) and Thor: The Dark World, Gen, See who wins, The Avengers Are Good Bros, We finally get that scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messedupstargazer/pseuds/messedupstargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the movie, Steve challenges Tony to a fight, but they never got to actually fight.  This is gonna change all that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put On The Suit

Nobody but those two thought that this was a good idea. But that didn't mean that any of the Avengers were going to pass this up. Bruce and Clint headed to the best vantage point of the deck, where they'd get the best view. Natasha was waiting for them with five collapsible chairs and bags of popcorn. Clint grinned at her, unsurprised she could sneak all these items on board.

"This is still a horrible idea." Bruce muttered.

"Then perhaps you don't wish to watch, friend Banner." Came a loud, booming voice.

"Nah. I still wanna watch Tony get his ass kicked by Steve." Bruce grinned slightly.

"I do not know the outcome of this battle but it seems the odds are in Tony's favor." The god of thunder said.

"Either way, I'm cheering Steve on." Bruce answered.

"So am I." Natasha smiled. "Tony needs a good beat down every once in a while."

"I think Tony's gonna win. Steve's got the shield, but Tony's got armor and pulsor beams." Coulson chimed in, pulling up his designated chair.

"What of you, friend Barton? How do you think they will fare?" Thor asked the man who'd been silent there entire time.

"I don't think there's gonna be a winner." Clint said promptly.

That even raised Natasha's eyebrows. "Why?"

Clint didn't get a chance to answer. The very two who they were talking about stepped outside the hellicarrier, as to make sure no one was hurt. They talked for a minute, then shook hands.

"What just happened?" Bruce asked.

"Battle terms. Rules, basically. No intentional maiming, nothing below the belt or dirty and no lethal weapons, but I'm pretty sure that's just for Tony." Clint supplied.

"How do you know?" Thor asked.

"I'm good at reading lips." Clint dismissed.

The fight began. After fighting together, they knew each other's strengths and weaknesses. Iron Man stayed as far away from Captain America's shield as possible, and all Cap did was try to get in close. Both strategies were working and the fight was very evenly matched. Occasionally, one of them would get in a punch or two, maybe a kick, but it never did too much damage. The fight went on for minutes. Fatigue was starting to set in. Iron Man's punches weren't as strong as before and Cap's chest was heaving.

Then Cap saw it. He jumped over one of Iron Man's punches, trying to slam his shield into Iron Man's face.

Then Iron Man saw it. As Cap jumped, he grabbed the super soldier's ankle, trying to slam him into the ground.

As Iron Man did so, Cap's shield came crashing into his face and he was given a personal meeting with Major Concussion. But his armor was set in the move already planned. With a helluva lot of force, Cap slammed into the ground headfirst. As Iron Man collapsed, Cap slipped into unconsciousness. Neither got back up.

Slightly chewed popcorn dropped from the open mouths of Coulson, Bruce and even Natasha. Thor and Clint were both shocked. Clint recovered first. He called for a medical team. When they arrived, they announced both men were fine. Unconscious, and most likely concussed, but all right.

"I can't believe they knocked each other out." Natasha said, still slightly in shock.

Clint announced, "This fight is officially a draw because this is what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object."


End file.
